


Hugo or Will?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Which baby name is better?





	Hugo or Will?

Our story begins in Lavender and Ron Weasley's home, they have just found out the gender of their baby is a boy and are currently discussing names.

Lavender suggested, "Sam is a good name."

Ron disagreed, "No, it's too common."

Lavender said, "You suggest a name then."

Ron smiled. "How about Hugo?"

Lavender smirked. "That's way too weird."

Ron frowned. "We'll never get a name at this rate."

Lavender replied, "Hugo isn't all bad, but I prefer Will."

Ron held up one hand and asked, "Hugo?"

Lavender held up the other hand and inquired, "Or Will?"

Ron suggested, "Let's put it to a vote."

Lavender grinned. "Okay, I suppose."

Ron beamed, "Obviously I'm voting for Hugo."

Lavender smiled. "You know what? I'm voting for Hugo too."

Ron asked, "What made you change your mind?"

Lavender told him, "I would do anything for my one true love, Ronnie."

Ron smirked. "Why thank you, my dear."


End file.
